


Soy Sauce

by J_L_Hynde



Series: MYSME Tumblr Scenarios [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little fluffy scene in which Zen uses those strong muscles, F/M, MC wants to beat her own demons, and terrible grip, based off of my own personal experiece, of have useless noodle arms and terrible grip, pathetically weak MC with useless noodle arms, stupid soy sauce, the soy sauce is the antagonist, why is it so hard to get the lid off of jars?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: This is something I originally posted on my tumblr blog. [ jlhynde-insanitybrilliance ] A/N: This happened to me the other day. I was in the kitchen, trying to get the lid off the soy sauce and I thought to myself, 'It'd be nice if Zen was here, so he could open this...'This is a little drabble inspired from that fleeting thought.





	

“Come on,” you gritted you teeth and tightened your fingers around the lid of the jar. Stupid thing. wont. open. “Grrrr…” 

Why is it that you can never get lids off of jars? “Dammit.” Owe. Your hand hurt. The friction from trying to twist the cap off the bottle of soy sauce had turned your palm red. Your skin was irritated and sore from just a couple of minutes. 

“Princess, hey…MC…MC… **MC!”** Zen’s hand brushed against your shoulder. 

You jumped. “Oh! Hey,” you said, “I didn’t hear you come home…”

 “Ya, I know.” He laughed. His eyes flickered to the unopened bottle in your hand that you had been trying to get open for the last five minutes. “You want some help with that.”

“I got it,” you shrugged off his hand and started twisting at the cap again. You had been doing this for five minutes, and you were going to get that cap off. But as you worked, Zen’s eyes hadn’t left you struggling with the bottle. 

“MC, seriously I can –”

“I got it! Just give me a sec,” you snipped, your frustration leaking into your voice making you sound a little more snappish. If only you had started lifting weights like Zen suggested you would’ve been able to get that cap off no problem.

Come. On. Open. You. Stupid. Green. F…ck! 

“MC…”

“Okay! Fine. I give up, here!” You yelled and shoved the bottle into Zen’s open palm. Stupid soy sauce. 

Zen took the bottle from you and grasped the cap. And like the thousand of other times this has happened, the cap gave way with the tiniest amount of effort. Stupid cap. But unlike all the other times, Zen screwed the cap back on the bottle and handed it back to you. “Here, I loosened it for you.”

You looked down at the bottle in surprise, then back at him. He gave you that charming smile that made your stomach flip. “T-Thank you…”

“Anything for you, Princess.”

 


End file.
